


Fröhliche Kleine Weihnachten

by jimmoalone



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, everything is fake
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimmoalone/pseuds/jimmoalone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>不老玫瑰Klinsmann的生贺.<br/>52岁生日快乐!<br/>Ich dich liebe immer!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fröhliche Kleine Weihnachten

**Author's Note:**

> SOL的番外. 主cp KL, BK, 还有我的拉郎cp老马/Pierre. 另外竹马组和穆拉也有一点. 还有刚破壳的十字兔.

离圣诞节还有一星期, 大街小巷的建筑都挂上了彩灯和彩条, 商业街都打着圣诞节打折促销的招牌, 显然他们为了圣诞节这一香饽饽做了一年的准备, 就准备在年末大捞一笔然后带着多一倍的薪水和奖金回家过圣诞节和随之而来的新年.

Klinsmann有一段时间没见到Matthäus了, 对方的稿子交得太勤快了, 几乎是每个月月初就把稿通过邮件发过来, 自觉得让人觉得他被洗脑了, Klinsmann觉得Littbarski对他的影响还是比较大的, 他们估计成天不是上班就是腻在一起, 怎么还会有空出来找朋友? 但是Klinsmann接到了Matthäus的邮件, 还有一个邀约, 要他出来喝杯咖啡. 好吧, Pierre大概是嫌Matthäus天天发情个没完冷落他了所以他才想到了自己. Klinsmann想着, 给对方回了条短信.

“好久不见.”Klinsmann将手套甩在桌上, 自然地问候了一声. 对面的Matthäus只是点点头, 并没有说话. Klinsmann上下打量了一下那人, 觉得那个人穿着自然地说不出的怪异. 他见Matthäus半天没说话, 忍不住问了一句:“呃, Pierre还好么?”“还不错.”男人悻悻地说,“大概.”“呃?”Klinsmann被这种模棱两可的语气弄迷糊了,“你们吵架了? 以至于你穿了Pierre的衣服出来? 我没看错的话, 这衣服你穿着并不合身.”衣服紧紧包在Matthäus壮实的上身, 而且… 他并不相信Matthäus有这种好品味买明显是定做出来的风衣.“唔, 出门穿衣服没注意.”Matthäus摸摸鼻子, 喝了一口面前的柠檬水. 这时候Klinsmann已经完全不相信他的论调了, 带着问责的口吻:“你们出什么问题了.”Matthäus兴致缺缺地看了一眼Klinsmann有些愠怒的脸, 淡淡地说:“我们离婚了.”“哦.”Klinsmann听到‘离婚’这个字眼并没有反应过来, 因为Matthäus和离婚这个组合他听过很多次以至于麻木了. 他喝了一口咖啡, 突然想起来什么迅速喷了出来, 顾不上收拾桌子上的狼藉, 扯嗓子喊道,“你们离婚了?! 你和Pierre??!!”Matthäus躲得远远的以免沾到Klinsmann喷出来的咖啡渍, 而且仔细检查Littbarski的衣服上有没有沾到. 周围的人纷纷侧目, 有些人是好奇, 而另一部分是因为嫌他太吵了. 他歉意地朝周围人小声道歉, 不顾自己的袖子沾染到咖啡渍, 脑袋越过半个桌子压低声音道:“当初我警告过你不要打他的主意! 现在你们离婚你叫他怎么办! 他一个人在慕尼黑住在哪里?!”“是他提的离婚, 不是我. 他住我的地方, 我住宾馆.”Matthäus把鼻子埋进身上穿着嫌小的袖管里, 好不委屈地嘟囔.

“一定是你又在外面招蜂惹蝶了.”Klinsmann根据Matthäus往常一惯的轻佻行为下了定论.“没有, 这次我是认真的, 我喜欢Pierre, 怕他累还尽量减少做爱次数, 一星期两三次.”Matthäus把玻璃杯端在手里, 牙齿咬着吸管,“我觉得一切都好得很, 但就是突然一天早上他坐在餐桌前说, 我们离婚吧. 我问过原因, 他只说性格不合. 我也不想每天看他愁容满面的样子, 所以离婚了.”

眼前的人似乎真的是很喜欢甚至是爱Pierre, Matthäus悲伤的表情可不常见.

“你想和他复合吗?”Klinsmann觉得自己脑子里有根弦快绷不住了.“当然. 但是现在说这些有什么用吗? 提离婚的可是他. 年轻的时候我要是少玩一点就好了, 这样他就不会觉得我到现在还是个花花公子.”Matthäus叹了口气, 忧郁地看着窗外.“是, 你以前要是这么认真对待感情现在也不会碰到Pierre, 也不会变成这样.”弦断了,“你知道你现在的口气表情动作有多像Pierre么? 他有那个资本每天都是我见犹怜的样子, 你有那个资本么.”一口气喝完咖啡, 留了现金和小费压在杯子下面, 拿上刚才脱掉的大衣站起来, 冷冷地留下一句:“记住你欠我一次, 给我他妈的变回Matthäus.”

“Pierre? 是我. 是的, 你晚上有安排么? 到我家吃个饭吧? 不麻烦! 你的公司在哪里, 晚上我去接你.”

“Jogi, 晚上有朋友来吃饭, 你能帮我买东西吗? 好, 别把我的车开到交警队去了. 爱你.”

晚上下班Klinsmann接到Littbarski, 对方当然是一副失落的颓废大叔的表情.“嘿, 别这样. 你要知道Matthäus那个混蛋经常干一些不靠谱的事情.”Klinsmann如此安慰道. Littbarski深深的眼窝传递出悲伤的情绪, 此刻显然不想提起关于离婚的话题. Klinsmann深深看了他一眼, 打开mp3放Loew和他都喜欢听的音乐.

沉默了一路的Littbarski临下车前还有些犹豫, 他担忧地问:“嗯, 这是你爱人的家吧? 我一个人而且我们以前…”“没关系, 他知道你.”Klinsmann在Littbarski肩上拍了拍.

Littbarski并不是对任何事情都优柔寡断, 他在工作上的决断力数一数二, 对市场的判断力也具有一种与生俱来的天赋. 可他的情绪却在那场火之后越变越忧郁.

“Littbarski先生! 好久不见!”Loew看到门外的人两眼放光, 热情地招呼他进门. Littbarski把当作礼物的红酒递给Loew, Loew接过东西开心地拥抱了他,“谢谢! 快进来!”跟在Littbarski后面刚想索吻的Klinsmann被恋人一把推开了, 他只好撇撇嘴, 跟着关上门.

Loew让Littbarski在沙发坐下, 自己坐在他旁边, 笑盈盈地看着他. Littbarski对这突如其来的热络摸不着头脑, Loew在一边像个小女孩一样提醒他:“Littbarski先生, 您不记得我了么? 我曾经很喜欢您拍的照片, 还在杂志社的酒会上和您说过话呢!”被他这么一说, Littbarski想起来确实很多年前有一个小伙子在他和Klinsmann站在一起聊天的时候跑过来兴奋地和他说喜欢他的摄影作品. 其实他做杂志社一大部分原因是可以公费到各种地方拍照. 他想起了那时候的Loew—他的左耳还有闪亮的耳钉. Littbarski不经意地扫了一眼Loew的左耳, 摸了摸自己的问:“叫我Pierre就好. 我记得. 真的是好久不见.”

Klinsmann在厨房和客厅之间走来走去, 时不时观察着他俩. 看上去两个人交流地不错, Pierre笑了, 嗯, 不愧是我看上的人, 做思想工作就是牛. Klinsmann在心里狠狠地夸着自己的恋人. Loew往Klinsmann这边扫了一眼, 示意他快点回厨房去, 他抬手投降, 回到了厨房关上门.

“我其实不想和他离婚的, 但是不知道怎么了就说出口了.”Littbarski安静地说着, Loew在一边不说话, 仔细地听.“我… 说出来怕你笑话.”Littbarski有些脸红, 他很少有交心的朋友, 碰到Loew他觉得很有眼缘, 因为黑发男人看上去是个很好的倾听者和注重隐私的人而且没有什么威胁.“不会.”Loew摇摇头, 鼓励他说出来. Littbarski吞咽了一下, 低头盯着自己的手指, 小声地说:“是关于性… Lothar跟我两三天就会做一次, 可我…”他自嘲地笑了一下,“我都快五十了, 可还是想着每天(做)… 不做的时候他都不会碰我… 我觉得他可能是在勉强自己接纳我这副身体… 像任务一样.”“唔, 你先好好想想好么? 没准一会儿就想通了呢?”Loew朝他眨眨眼, 将他叙述的事情梳理了一番.“饿了吧? 我去看看Klinsmann有没有做好晚饭.”Loew谨慎地选择着措词, 他不想在Littbarski刚离婚的情况下还秀恩爱. 失神的男人点点头, 呆坐在沙发上.

“给Matthäus打电话, 叫他晚上接走Pierre.”Loew接过Klinsmann手上的木铲翻锅里的洋葱. Klinsmann看了一眼关着的门, 掏出胸口的手机, 拨通了电话, 一手从背后搂住Loew, 下巴搭在恋人肩上:“喂, 现在开车过来还有饭吃. 吃过了? 好吧, 那也开车过来, 不来的话Pierre你一辈子别想碰了.”挂了电话, 手在恋人的腰上摩挲, 一边在他耳边撒娇道:“今天回来你都没吻我.”“有点同情心好么, Pierre刚离婚.”Loew打掉不安分的手, 把铲子还给Klinsmann. 金发男人嘴唇翘得都能挂油瓶, 看起来想要哭了. Loew无奈但宠溺地笑笑, 上前给了他一个香吻. Klinsmann像卡通里那个歪嘴的猫一样笑着, 心安理得地卷着Loew的舌头. 忽然胸口被拍了一下, Loew面无表情地说:“别把晚饭搞砸了, 或者你今晚想睡沙发?”尾音还飘在半空, Loew得意地走出了厨房, 留Klinsmann一个人跟锅碗瓢盆奋斗.

“饭很快就好了.”Loew用他长长的手臂搂着Littbarski的肩膀, 安慰道,“想通了么? 其实很多事情你可以跟Matthäus直接说, 毕竟你们结婚了, 衣食住行几乎都在一起, 如果你还有什么事情瞒着他, 或者他瞒着你, 我想你们都不会好受吧? 据我所知, Matthäus其实也不想离婚的. 我猜, 明天你们见面好好聊聊, 看看他是不是真的如你所想的一样?”

晚饭吃完, Loew把Klinsmann挤在一边和Littbarski一起翻着电脑看他运营的网站. 直到Littbarski看到了时针指向了9, 他才匆匆忙忙站起来说要回去. Klinsmann带上车钥匙和他走到门口, Littbarski看到另一辆车停在门口—他熟悉的车牌号和亮银色的车身. 他回头不确定地看了看Klinsmann, 后者只是拍拍他的肩膀:“Pierre, 我无时不刻不希望你幸福. 和Matthäus谈谈吧.”说完进了门, 把Littbarski一个人留在门外. Matthäus从车里走出来, 手插在裤子口袋里, 眼睛盯着脚尖磨草皮.

“呃.”Matthäus先开口,“我… 我还有机会么?”Littbarski慢慢走到副驾驶的一侧, 隔着一辆车问他:“你还喜…想和我在一起?”Matthäus立刻扒在车顶上反驳这种自卑的论调, 车身摇晃了一下:“我当然想和你在一起! 我不想离婚!”看Matthäus着急起来的神情, 他不好意思地说:“那你怎么…”下定决心一般,“几天才和我做一次, 不做的时候还不碰我…”最后的字几乎消弭在他的喉咙, Matthäus以为自己听错了, 他大步越过车身, 兴奋溢于言表, 扶住Littbarski的肩问:“你说什么?”由于他的坏心眼的语气太明显, Littbarski羞赧地撇开头反对:“你听到了!”Matthäus把Littbarski抱了个满怀, 感慨地在他耳边喃喃:“我是有多好命才会遇到你. 几天做一次是怕你累着, 不碰你是因为…”他坏笑着在年长男人耳垂上亲了一下,“怕你觉得我是禽兽.”Littbarski安心地躲在Matthäus的怀里, 一脸幸福:“我爱你, Lothar.”顿了一下, Matthäus收起笑容, 深沉地说:“我也爱你, Pierre.”

车开走的时候站在屋里窗边的Loew拍了拍一脸懊恼的金发男人的肩, 洋洋得意地伸出手掌招了招. Klinsmann气愤地从口袋里掏出十欧元拍在Loew手里抱怨:“真是的! Matthäus太让我失望了! 他那种禽兽一样的精神力怎么会不在车里解决…”“大概是Matthäus良心发现了.”Loew吹了吹战利品, 塞进自己口袋, 顺便双手环上男人的腰, 闪着桃花眼慵懒地问道,“他们的事情解决了, 咱们呢?”“十块钱买来你主动一次, 真划算啊.”Klinsmann转怒为喜, 双手附在恋人的臀上. Loew懒洋洋地反击道:“十块钱就想买到啊, 太便宜你了. 用你的后半辈子买我这个人怎么样? 分期付款.”“那么, 你也要用你的后半辈子买下我, 不然我做了赔本生意都没处拿保险理赔.”“介于这个条件不错, 行啊.”Loew蹭了蹭Klinsmann的唇, 时不时伸出舌尖舔舔对方, Klinsmann可不会错过这个好机会, 于是加深了这个吻. 待吻到两个人都快缺氧的时候, Klinsmann盯着Loew的脸认真地端详了一会儿, 放开恋人, 单膝跪在Loew面前, 掏出在口袋里放了半个月的求婚戒指, 缓缓开口:“我不懂浪漫, 向你求婚的地点又不是在花前月下, 也没有鲜花蜡烛和满天的烟花, 但是我想给你的, 是我的全部和全部的我. Joachim Loew, 如果不嫌弃, 你愿意与我共度余生吗?”

Loew站在那里平淡地看着他, 说出的第一句话让Klinsmann几乎晕厥:“很遗憾, 我也不是什么浪漫的人.”

“我愿意. 我当然愿意.”Loew恢复了喜悦的神情, 看Klinsmann激烈的表情转换. Klinsmann稳着手给Loew带上戒指, 一下横抱起他, Loew挣扎了一下, 也就随他去了. 毕竟求婚成功的夜晚, 是两个人的世界.

仰面躺在床上的Loew看着上方的Klinsmann, 说:“我们是不是跳过了某个很重要的步骤?”对方凝视着他的脸, 一会儿, 他说:“我爱你.”听到告白的Loew欣慰地笑, 发自内心地回应:“我也爱你.”

第二天Klinsmann跟杂志社请了一天假, 跟Loew去市政厅登记结婚. 登记完后他开车把Loew带回了自己的家, 刚进院子就看见Thomas和一个矮个子小伙子正往门里搬一棵松树. 于是他俩都上前帮了忙, 把松树安稳地抬进了家, 放在角落. 放下松树的Thomas喘了口气, 忽然看到自己老爸和Jogi站在一起, 他咧开嘴打招呼:“哦, 嗨! 老爸, Jogi! 你们终于回来了?”Klinsmann这才想起来他有一个月没回家了, 而看到蹦哒蹦哒的Philip时, Loew忽然想起来自己家的小土豆也有一个月没看到了… Thomas腹诽着被爱情冲昏头脑的两个老年人, 拉过站在一边的Lahm, 郑重地介绍到:“老爸, Jogi, 这是Philipp Lahm, 我男朋友.”

“如果我没记错, 这是你第一次说你喜欢男孩子.”Klinsmann对Lahm没什么成见, 这个孩子样子看上去没什么威胁, 但眉间透露这正直.“什么?”Thomas夸张地叫到,“我以为你早就知道了!”“什么叫早就知道了, 你从来就没跟我说过! 我还是看到角落的箱子没了才知道的!”“角落的箱子… 你进我房间了?”“我只是开门看了一眼, 没想到真的在你电脑桌上.”“你侵犯我的隐私!”“我只是使用我作为父亲的权利!”“那也不能随便进我房间!”… Loew和Lahm互相看了一眼, 耸耸肩, 两人走到一边让这俩大小孩和大大小孩继续斗嘴.

“Loew先生, 箱子里面是什么?”Lahm满脸疑问.

“叫我Jogi. 我也不知道, Juergen从来没和我说过.”Loew摊手.

Klinsmann和他儿子Thomas的话题已经从箱子扯到了某次没吃完的蛋糕上.

“…蛋糕都没吃完, 你却把它送给了隔壁的隔壁的小孩, 说我吃不下了! 吃撑的人明明是你!”“吃多了会长蛀牙!”“狡辩! 你明明就是觉得Hummels家的小孩比我可爱!”“本来就比你好看!”“哪里好看了! 明明就是一个长着狐狸脸孔的孜然小子!”“孜然多香啊! 我每次做土豆都放孜然你不也吃得津津有味?”“那不一样!”…

Loew和Lahm再次对视了一眼, 并且达成了一个共识: 幼儿园大班没毕业父子.

杂志社内也开始布置起了各种装饰来迎接即将到来的圣诞节. Neuer把Kramer扛在肩上把彩条挂在高处. Kevin觉得其实这样的组合很没有必要, 因为Kramer站个板凳高度完全够了, 非要来那么一出… Kevin愤愤地想, 赤果果的秀恩爱! 再转眼看看Lehmann办公室, Bierhoff像一天到晚没事做一样霸占了不属于他的办公室, 每天在里面沙发办公, Lehmann走哪他就在哪里. 公司餐厅再也看不到Lehmann的身影了, 饭后又能经常看到他带一些甜甜圈或者咖啡之类的东西上来分给大家, 当然后面跟着Bierhoff.

“Großkreutz, 东西给我.”站在板凳上往圣诞树上挂彩球的Draxler指使着拿着彩球盒在一边呆站着的人.“哦哦.”Kevin连忙递上盒子. 他不知不觉视线飘到了Draxler因为挂东西扭来扭去的臀上, 丝毫没注意到臀的主人瞪了他一眼. 最后Draxler拍拍手, 撑着Kevin的肩膀跳下来, 在他耳边说:“喜欢我的屁股么?”呆站在那里的人依旧呆站在那里, 即使已经没有人要挂彩球了. Neuer过来放礼物的时候拍了他一下, 他回过神, 脸上一阵红一阵白地走开了.

圣诞节前一天, Ballack把摩托车卖了换了一辆二手车, 他自己无所谓, 但是他怕冬天的时候Klose坐在后面会冷. 开着刚买来的新车把Klose载到了市区的一个公园附近. 这个公园很安静, 树木成为了天然的噪音和污染的屏障, 绿化做得也很好, 依山傍水, 很有东方的风格. Ballack亲了Klose脸颊一下, 温柔地说:“你相信我吗?”Klose好笑地举起左手的戒指:“当然.”“那暂时请你把眼睛蒙上, 跟我去一个地方好吗?”Ballack期待地看着他. Klose用一个微笑回答了他. Ballack从口袋里掏出一个棕熊图案的眼罩小心地给Klose带上, 顺便在Klose眼前晃了一下, 然后偷了一个吻便下车. 陷入黑暗的Klose坐在车里等了几秒, 听到他这边车门开了的声音, 一双有力的手搂住了他, 指引他下车. 反正也看不见, 他索性闭上眼睛, 在Ballack的搀扶下慢慢往他带的方向走. 他感觉到爱人在他身边, 牵着他的手, 一边告诉他哪里有障碍物, 然后带他避开, 他感受到Ballack并不是在他前面牵引着他, 而是在他身边和他一起, 不急不躁地走着.

“那只熊跟你真是神似.”Klose在踏上草地的时候说.“什么熊?”“眼罩啊.”“哦, 那个. 我只是看到了就买了. 下次应该买一只鹿的眼罩.”“为什么?”“因为你像一只鹿?”“啊, 好可悲啊, 鹿被熊吃掉了. 真是可怕的故事.”Klose假装伤心地说.“我听到的版本可不是这样的.”Ballack露出多年不变的傻笑,“熊对鹿一见钟情, 然后幸福快乐的生活在一起.”“咦—真老套. 这明明就是五岁小孩的童话故事.”“那你写一个不老套的. 写好了我给推荐到报社去.”… 就这样走了十分钟, Ballack停下来, 在Klose手心放了一把钥匙, 让他先摸摸.

“这是钥匙?”Klose感觉出钥匙特有的形状, 和带有Ballack体温的金属触感. Ballack摘下Klose的眼罩, 说:“眼睛先适应一下光, 然后再挣开.”Klose带着笑听从了Ballack的话, 缓缓挣开双眼, 一座乳白色的别墅引入眼帘. 他看了看周围, 发现这是一个别墅区, 而他面前的这座, 门口铭牌上写着‘Michael Ballack, Miroslav Klose’的字样, 歪歪扭扭的字迹一看就是Ballack的. Ballack淡淡地笑着, 站在他身边问:“进去看看?”Klose欣喜地点头, 用手中的钥匙开了大门.

转了一圈之后, Klose停在厨房, 想到一个问题:“Micha, 你有这么多钱么?”他指买下这个房子. Ballack挠了挠头发, 罕见地不好意思起来:“我… 为了你存了好几年的钱, 我想送你一个房子当作结婚礼物…”“那你还剩多少?”Klose很实际地问.“呃… 呃… 大概还有两万?”Ballack越说越没底气, 小心翼翼地看着Klose面无表情的脸. Klose叹了口气, 上前抱住自己的丈夫:“那我们只好去开共同账户了.”突如其来的转变让Ballack又开心起来, 他的卷发蹭着Klose的耳朵, 撒娇地问:“那你喜欢这个礼物么?”“哈哈. 当然喜欢, 这是你送我的, 就算是一条领带我都喜欢, 谢谢你, 亲爱的.”“我要买一个大床, 足够我们在上面滚来滚去…”“Michael!”

同一天的早晨, Loew和Klinsmann告别之后出去跑步. 本来他很早就出去的, 但为了能和Klinsmann在早上多呆一会儿, 他改变了出门时间, 等Klinsmann去上班了之后才出去. 跑完了回来, 他发现门口的邮箱里有个很大的盒子, 塞不下凸了出来. 他拿出来看了一眼, 发件人是Littbarski.“他怎么会给我寄东西?”虽然奇怪, 但是Loew还是把东西拿着了. 这时一辆车停在他家门口, 副驾驶走出来一个人, 手里拎着一个笼子.

Loew看到笼子里的小土豆非常不好意思地说:“天啊, 真是不好意思! 让你们养了那么久! 下次到我家来吃饭吧! Juergen做的菜可好吃了! 上次他煎的牛排上面加了他自己调的调味料, 那味道棒极了…”Loew不知不觉夸起Klinsmann, 拿着笼子的Klose装作不经意地回头和Ballack交换了个眼神, Ballack别扭地做了个鬼脸, 扭过头盘算着如何提升自己的厨艺.

送走了Ballack和Klose, Loew把兔子弄出来让它在自己家里自由活动, 拿着小刀走到茶几划开盒子. 里面的内容差点让Loew当成炸弹扔了, 他再次拿起盒子确认, 这龙飞凤舞的字迹, 而且随心所欲的断笔, 绝对不是Littbarski那种性格的人写的, 更何况里面的还是限制级碟片… 在包裹前瞪了一会儿, 他拿起东西进了房间.

相安无事地过了平安夜, 第二天Klinsmann多睡了一会儿, 被香味刺激醒了, 他迷迷糊糊地睁眼, 手臂在身边划了划, Loew不在. 随便套了件老头衫趿拉着拖鞋顶着乱糟糟的鸟窝挪到了卫生间洗漱一番又挪到厨房, 果然Loew在厨房里, 背对着他站在锅前. 培根的香味不及Loew此时的穿着来得更有震撼力—上臂有一点点赘肉, 但是不妨碍手臂的协调, 曾经因为Loew怕Klinsmann不喜欢才刮掉的汗毛如今浓密地布满了小臂, 完美地体现了雄性的美; 背部有棱角的肌肉从两侧一滑而下, 直到雪白的腰间, 虽然也有些赘肉但无伤大雅; 挺翘的臀瓣连着大腿优雅的弧线连到同样毛茸茸的小腿上—对的, Loew除了一件平时Klinsmann做饭时穿的围裙, 一丝不挂. Klinsmann感受到头脑中的血液一下子冲到了下腹, 那种血液聚集时产生的流动感都被无限放大. 他定了定心神, 尽量不把自己的手直接贴上爱人的臀缝, 转而站在他旁边, 煞有介事地问:“怎么起这么早?”而对方也很平淡地回答:“一年一次的优待.”“你在做什么?”双关语让Klinsmann吞了吞口水, 他尽了很大的努力才没有把眼神钉在Loew围裙里若隐若现的乳头上.“早饭.”Loew把火关了转身妖媚地看着Klinsmann,“和圣诞礼物.”

如果这时Klinsmann还没感觉到赤裸裸的引诱那他就不是KLinsmann了. 金发男人坏笑着搂住Loew赤裸的腰身, 调戏道:“从哪学来的? 要是跟坏人学的, 我可是要打屁股的哦.”说完在Loew一边臀瓣上拍了一下. Loew仰着脖子发出一声呻吟, 转而围上Klinsmann的脖子, 挑衅地说:“你要打我的屁股吗?”Loew有些发红的颈脖引得Klinsmann舔了一下, 手加重了力道揉搓着那两片浑圆的屁股, 两片肉的互相摩擦带动着Loew的两个小球上的皮肤伸缩, 这种间接刺激让Loew连连嘶声. Klinsmann用嘴接住了爱人的唇, 吞下了他的声音, 并且在他的口腔内攻城略池, Loew也不甘示弱地跟他进行了一场唇舌大战, 舌头在黏腻的水声中推来推去, 一会儿他便将战线推到了Klinsmann的口中, 而此时的金发男人发动了守卫, 在Loew舔遍他口腔的时候时不时出来骚扰一下, 舌尖蜻蜓点水一样的触碰让他皱了皱眉, 不满地发出一声呜咽, Klinsmann浅笑一下, 轻柔地夺回主动权, 手指摸到了Loew藏在围裙里的乳头, 带有一点力道地揉搓着. 这里是Loew的敏感点, 口腔里同时被爱人的舌尖扫过上颚, 双重刺激使得他脱离了令人窒息的吻, 大口喘息. Klinsmann并不气恼, 而是用唇舌继续在Loew的身上开辟疆土. 他舔着Loew的颈项, 锁骨, 胸口, 后来觉得半蹲着的姿势比较累, 于是他把爱人抱起来坐在一边空着的洗碗台上, 冰凉的大理石刺激得Loew一个激灵, 但是很快又被Klinsmann吮吸乳头的快感浇热了全身.

金发男人掀起围裙, 欣赏着Loew白皙的小腹. 他坏心眼地啃咬上爱人微凸的小腹, 双手架起他的双腿放在自己腰间, 自己脱了上衣和裤子若有似无地磨蹭着缺少关爱的小Loew, 自己却迟迟不碰他, Loew难耐地想自己碰, 却被Klinsmann扣住了手指按在不再冰冷的大理石上, 而他的另一只手撑着洗碗台努力不让自己瘫软地滑下去. Klinsmann耐着性子在小Loew周围兜了一圈, 情欲的点燃了那双蓝眼, 他看向Loew渴求难耐的眼睛, 张嘴含住了Loew的阴茎. Loew爆出一声快意的呻吟, 低头看着Klinsmann鲜红的唇在他的柱身上上下挪动, 湿润地口腔包围着他, 他舍不得挪开眼, 但因为全程观赏潮湿的唇太情色, 他不禁呼吸越来越急促, 就快要爆发出来. Klinsmann显然了解爱人的所有表情和体征, 他在最后一刻停住了吞吐, 手指捏住Loew阴茎的根部, 用带着他体味的唇再次和Loew接吻, 而Loew也没有介意口中带着腥味的舌头.

Klinsmann的阴茎早已剑拔弩张, 跃跃欲试, 但是怕没有前戏和润滑会伤到Loew, 所以他低下身子, 双手拨开那个即将接受他的洞穴, 惊讶地发现这里已经湿润而且扩张过了, 鼻子凑上去闻了闻, 一股橄榄油的清香. Klinsmann在Loew穴口周围的绒毛上吻了吻, 舌尖刺到了那个温暖的小洞里, Loew不禁有些害羞, 毕竟Klinsmann以前没有这么做过, 他动了动脚, 踩在Klinsmann的肩膀上不想让他继续舔, 可后者明显忽略了这一暗示, 继续兴致盎然地模仿着抽插的动作舌头在他的后穴一进一出, Loew现在唯一能做的只有稳住身子和大口喘息呻吟. 他的脑子已经被搅成一锅粥, 除了Klinsmann快点操他的想法什么都没有.

“没想到你都准备好了呢.”Klinsmann重新站起来, 满意地欣赏着自己爱人几乎整个潮红的上半身和那张情难自禁的脸, 他居高临下地扶着Loew的腰, 一手提着自己的枪,“真香.”说完意犹未尽地盯着Loew的眼睛缓慢地舔着嘴唇.“Juergen!...”感受到丈夫的巨大抵在自己的穴口却迟迟不进入, 他不自觉地开合着穴口, 整个人都像被蚂蚁爬过一样, 麻痒难耐, 他扭动着身子, 想尽快和他交合. 而此时的Klinsmann已经无心再打游击, 提着枪直冲穴口, 整根没入Loew的体内, Loew发出一声惊呼, 手指扣着Klinsmann扶在他腰上的手臂. Klinsmann在他体内横冲直撞, 时不时亲吻Loew的身体和嘴唇, 快感一波一波一拥而上, Loew毫无顾忌地大声呻吟, 在震动中不断指挥着Klinsmann:“快点… 啊, 啊… 就是那个点, 啊!... 你真棒… 啊…”Klinsmann被鼓励得情绪更加高涨, 最后他加快了速度, 在那个特别的点连续冲刺. Loew被撞出了生理泪水, 他闭上眼双手搂住Klinsmann的脖子, 所有的呻吟全都被Klinsmann的口腔收纳转化为震动, Klinsmann的手抚上Loew被冷落但是沾满了前液的性器, 稳健地撸动. 灭顶的快感顿时侵遍Loew的全身, 他放开Klinsmann的唇放荡地叫了出来, 白色的精液射在了自己和Klinsmann的腹部, 而因为后穴的收缩Klinsmann不禁狠狠冲刺了几下也一同射了出来.

Klinsmann搂着Loew在原地腻了一会儿, 他摘掉Loew身上成了摆设的围裙, 在他耳边潮湿地呢喃:“Amazing.”Loew喘着气, 小声地笑:“你喜欢这个圣诞礼物么?”“爱死了.”Klinsmann横抱起他, 说:“我们去洗澡吧? 不然一会儿要感冒了.”找回理智的人终于想起来现在是冬天, 而Loew早上做的真早点现在已经凉透了.“我猜洗澡是字面上的意思?”Loew心安理得地窝在Klinsmann怀里, 百无聊赖的用手指划拉Klinsmann胸口的红点,“我爱你, 可我实在没劲了.”“这么说你对我还挺满意的?”Klinsmann邀功请赏一般地说, 胸口被撩拨得痒痒的.“还凑合. 反正也换不了了.”“我的精力可是无限的, 我可不介意在浴室再操你一次.”Klinsmann又摆出那副让Loew觉得性感至极的表情, Loew被Klinsmann放在了浴缸边上的坐垫上坐着, 自己打开水龙头放水. Loew靠着他的腿歇息, 声音软软的:“好吧好吧, 你最厉害了. 我老了, 比不上你们年轻人.”放好水的Klinsmann重新抱起Loew让他躺在水温正好的浴缸里, 无比宠溺地笑着说:“我是你的, 咱们日子还长呢.”Loew得意而满足地笑着, 闭着眼睛享受Klinsmann无微不至的爱护.

最后还是Klinsmann重新做了早午饭, 吃完饭的两个人坐在客厅沙发上共用一个电脑浏览网页. Thomas跟着Lahm去他家里过圣诞节了, Klinsmann的朋友们也都跑出去玩了, 圣诞节只有他们两个人. 忽然他们刷新到Bierhoff的脸书更新了, 上面得瑟地放着好几张他和Lehmann在意大利某个庄园的照片, 还有在罗马的一座骑士雕像前的照片. 这张看上去是新发的, 细心地Loew看到雕像后面好像有两个熟悉的身影, 没一会儿, Matthäus也更新了脸书, 是一张他霸道地搂着Littbarski的照片, Littbarski看上去很快乐, 而且童心未泯地在Matthäus脑袋后面做了个‘V’的手势. 背景是和Bierhoff的照片一样的雕像, 但是是雕像的背面, 他们的背景中也有那两个人. Klinsmann和Loew相视一笑, 不一会儿脸书又提醒更新了, 他们刷新了网页, Matthäus发了一张四个人的合照, Bierhoff跟Lehmann的脑袋蹭在一块, 像个歪脖子的小黄人, 笑得眼睛都看不见了, Lehmann在Bierhoff胸口朝着镜头比划了一个剪刀手, Matthäus摆出很酷的表情, 依然霸道地搂着腼腆微笑着的Littbarski. Klinsmann扣紧了Loew的手, 侧过身轻轻吻了一下Loew:“我忘了说, 圣诞快乐.”

“圣诞快乐, 亲爱的.”


End file.
